A story's end
by Troussolo
Summary: [Warning : feels. Some descriptions may hurt one's sensibility.] Elliot got trapped by Duldum's strings and ended up dying for the Hatter's sake. Something had gone terribly wrong, yet the world keeps spinning.
1. Broken doll

**Hey there ! Your favorite _i-have-a-trouble-with-assignments_ writer is back ! (Leggo ~)  
>Erm, sorry. (B.A.P yes sir !)<strong>

**This short story (less than 4000 words) was originally written for my dear Eli' _-ich liebe dich- _sooo, it may contain some things you won't understand. Like. Why are Noise and Break fighting at first. That's not a big deal though, I hope you can still enjoy your read !**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts is not mine, neither are the characters. BUT the storyline is mine, hehe. No touchy.**

**Warning : Feels, guys. Feels. I gave the story an average rating mostly because of that.  
><strong>

**If you liked it, then please leave a review ! (Don't worry, my little talk ends here.)**

* * *

><p>— Killing me won't bring him back. You know that, right ? ~<p>

The one-eyed albino tightened his grip on his wooden cane by hearing her words. Though he previously let his Chain disappear, the power was still here. Ready to release itself along with his anger. His sorrow. His hands and his white coat were already tainted with blood. Not his. Elliot's. How could he allow that ?

Though she was about to die, Noise still spoke with the same insolence in her voice, almost proud of her. Her gaze defiantly meeting his. The young Nightray would never dare to act like this. It was not all about the two of them had been raised. It was their temper, everything. Now that he was gone, every single thing would remind Break about him. The summer sky. Water. Ice.

Everything related to the blue color.

Break suddenly felt even older. She hurt him, indeed. She /killed/ the young heir. In fact, his own Chain killed him but it was all her fault. He could not stand hurting a defenseless Break. He certainly did not wanted to burden Oz with his death. Who ever told him Break was different, strong enough to live with that ? He overestimated that poor Hatter. A disenchanted smile curved the albino's lips.

Perhaps he should have decided to play along with her game and fought the young heir. Things would have been different. It took much of his willpower not to look behind his shoulder, to the blood puddle. None of this should be happenning. Maybe he could have noticed earlier. Elliot's gaze had always been lively. Proud. It was not hard to notice that something was going wrong.

— You should not have dared to lay one of your _filthy_ strings on him.

He wonders how come she had not been eaten by Mad Hatter yet, as it's the death she choosed. Why does he feels so.. quiet inside. She had it easy. He will have to deal with the consequences. Explain everything. Leo, Vanessa, Oz. From many points of view, he is not sure he'll survive to that. A year ago, he did not thought he would care that much about that boy. It's not fair. He was supposed to live much longer.

— He was smartest than I thought. Not easy to catch, she stated. He figured out something you still haven't.

The silver-eyed girl was still teasing, like the desperate spider she was. Her words kept hurting, after all. Break did not mind leaving her another minute. Escape was not an option. He did not said anything, just glaring at her in a slightly interrogative way. A typical insane chuckle was heard. He hated that sound.

— He knew he'd die anyway.

Saying so, she crossed her arms on her chest, obviously waiting for the next big thing to happen. Noise was not sure about how the thing would end for her, but this was obviously the only final which would fit this script. The Hatter's mind did not wanted to admit it at first. He could not have changed anything. Elliot knew what he was doing, after all. That noble idiot. Suddenly, he could not stand her sight anymore, and raised his cane towards her chest.

Not a farewell. Nothing. Just the overwhelming power raising in his veins, along with his anger. Just the dust, and the expensive velvet's sound as the red cape fell onto the ground when her body vanished. Maybe he heard some yelling but it was most likely her Chain. Duldum. The one who caused that chaos.

Now that he is sure there is nothing else to do, he allows Mad Hatter's power to completely leave his body. And he remains alone. He, Xerxes Break. Slowly, he turned around to face the heir's body. The sight is still as horrific as it was. The sword, the head, the body. Most of the scenery covered with blood, which did not stopped flowing out. The heir's white gloves tainted with a dark red. It does not happens often but he feels like throwing up.

— I'm sorry.

It seems like he can't get close from someone without pulling that person into troubles. He knew that. Yet he allowed the boy to see through his mask. That invisible thing supposed to guarantee his own safety. He is meant to live alone. With the Sinclair disaster, he already learnt that fighting the past was useless. Why did he thought it would be different with fate ?

Because Elliot convinced him, indeed. The heir was so stubborn. Not only that, but mostly. He can't be blamed anyway. Break knows he could have easily waved him off and remain a fencing model. Something in the beige-haired male caught him.

Guess it really could not be helped. Slowly, he gathers the pieces of that deadly puzzle and places them together, wondering what is he supposed to do now. At first he did not thought he could do that. He can't touch the head. Nor he is able to look at those emotionless eyes. The opposite of Elliot's usual gaze.

For a second, he is about to turn into 'bot' mode but Elliot does not deserves that. He have to do it.. no matter what. Leaving someone else touch this body is not an option. No one will be here before a while anyway. It's his task. The head is heavy, heavier than he thought it would be. Where to place it ? Such a trivial, but important question. He decided to place it where it was supposed to be then replaced some strands of hairs to hide most of the hideous wound.

The sword now. He wiped the long blade with the corner of his sleeve before to place it next to Elliot. It's his sword after all. The duke Nightray gave it to him. For the first time of his life, he can actually give a close look to the delicate hilt's ornaments. Such a great goldsmith work.

Break already thinks about what he can explain to Pandora's agents before meeting Reim. Lying is needed. He can't show everyone that he cares. That would only make things worse. He can easily imagine the disapproval in Elliot's gaze if by any chance he could read his thoughts. The boy highly despised lying. Argh.

That's why he apologized. He can't do otherwise. After looking around for few seconds, he decided to use Noise's cape to cover the body. Each move felt like the hardest one. He does not wants to do that. because he is not even sure he will be able to see Elliot's features again. He does not wants the boy to be buried.

Before him to notice, his vision is blurred by tears. No one can see him now, so it does not matters. He mumbles some words between two sobs. Still mad at Duldum and her contractor, though both of them are already on their way back to the nothingness they came from. Hopefully.  
>He slowly knelt down, next to the Nightray's heir. He closes his eyes, once and for all hiding his sapphire-like orbs. Cold. His skin already feels cold, he distractedly noticed.<p>

He then took a deep breath. With a broken (but still understandable) voice, he wishes him a long and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(I told you about the feels.)<strong>


	2. Disappearance

**Here is the second part of my thing. As I already said almost everything on the previous chapter's introduction, I'll just.. write the disclaimer and leave you alone.**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts, the universe and the characters are MochiJun's. (I say, we should take them from her.) The storyline is mine, still not allowed to touch.**

**(You was already warned about the feels, then I guess re-writing that is not needed ?)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>— Xerx'.<p>

It was about the fifth time Reim called out for his friend, trying to pull him out of his blanket. The Barma household's valet -and representative- was already dressed, ready, perfect. As usual. He looked great in black, Break thought. From what he could see, at least. His head was hidden under the cosy fabric, which made a kind of giant shell in which the Hatter decided to hide for the day. The rest of his life, if possible. God damn it, he thought. He just wanted people to forget about his whole existence. Having his memories erased, just like Alice's.

He liked the fact Reim worried, indeed. But couldn't he just understand that it's /impossible/ for him to stand up and get rid of his only shield ? Besides, if he gets out from there, he'll have to face people. Nope. Never again. That had been bad enough the last time. He curled a bit more, hugging his knees.

— I can't go. I'm still sick, he complained, hoping Reim would just leave him alone. And black does not looks good on me.

The bespectacled man frowned. If Break was not ready in less than two hours, they would be late. And they still had to take care of his hairs. A deep sigh was heard. He knew this moment would be terrible, but not only for them. For everyone else. Break had gone through a lot recently, and that was not finished. He will never forget about their faces as they learnt about Elliot's death. The family was logically the first warned. But then.. there was the others. As is it was not terrible enough to live with that burden itself.

Three days already. He knew almost everyone would be attending his funerals. And he did not felt like standing there, facing their sadness and the ressentment in their eyes. The lack of understanding in their features, since not a lot of people would ever know what really happened. To them, he just let Elliot die. That was so unfair. No one will understand how brave that boy was. Among all. He did not wanted to see the coffin. That stupid _sealed_ box. He would cry, no doubt about it. And he can't cry, he can't loose his mask again.

— You have to, Reim says, gently patting his friend's head. Everything will be fine. You won't be forced to say something if you do not want to.

Everything will be fine ? Oh, really. Break is a skilled liar.. so skilled he managed to fool everyone but Reim. For anyone else, he is just shocked by what happened and regrets he was not able to save Elliot, which basically means he is angry at himself. And he does not really cares about the young noble's disappearance. He indeed is angry at himself but not for those reasons. Being patted did not made him feel any better. Nothing was fine.

He stopped hugging his knees and slowly sat on the mattress, revealing his tired features. After that day, he did not cried more. Even not when he was alone because someone would have noticed anyway. Being alone in this mansion was impossible. Reim slightly raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Xerxes hairs were even messier than they used to be. The red-eyed male raised his hands, already surrendering to the scolding that had not begun yet.

— Fiine, I'll hurry but please, do not make things worse than they already are. Okay ?

A bit surprised, the bespectacled man just nodded before Break to finally stand up and lock himself in the bathroom. Dear lord. He kept wondering if killing Noise was a good idea. Perhaps he should have let her face the consequences instead. He ended up with two conclusions that prooved it would have been a bad idea. First, that girl was crazy. Second, Echo was.. a reverberation. None of them would have understood. They were not able to take any responsibility.

As promised, he did not took much time. Water made him look quite good actually. Not that great but okay. Break's self-esteem was having serious issues right now. Without Reim's patience, he was not sure what would he do. He still had to get dressed up and do his hairs.. fuck. Seriously. He just had enough motivation to get out of the bed. Getting out of the room would be another story. Each time he thought about facing people.. he had the urge to hide back under the comfy blanket. Why did he even left the bed, to begin with ?

— Please. I really can't. Ojou-sama will stand for the Rainsworth dukedom. There's no need for me to be here..

He kept pleading, wondering why since he knew he would go anyway. Reim was facing the cupboard, already choosing the right clothes for Xerxes. Casually ignoring him by the way The Hatter gave him another doubtful look. He was serious about the black color thing. A despaired sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed Emily. No doubt she was unwanted there. But maybe..

— Do you think I can bring Emily if she agrees with wearing a black dress ?

Reim could not help a soft chuckle at the thought, turning around to give Xerxes his clothes. What an idea.. Maybe that would work. The Nightrays would be very upset anyway. Emily's presence would not change anything. As long as she does not bring attention upon herself..

— We'll see. Get dressed, then we'll take care of your hairs. Call me when you are ready.

Saying so, he walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind. Once again, Break is alone with his thoughts. And Emily. He pouted slightly. Why was Reim so.. modest ? He did not mind the other's presence.. It helped him not to think too much. Besides, he had a relaxing aura. Despite his stressed side. Break wonders how such saddening stuff could happen under a bright sun like the one that shined today. He stood up, stretched his arms and faced the cloth doll.

— Let's go Emily. It's not like we will wear black daily, right ?

It did not seemed like the doll made any move, yet Break nodded in agreement before to start changing himself. Somehow, he told the doll not to look and it seemed like it.. or she ? listened. Few more minutes later, the albino opened his door and quietly shouted his friend's name. Where the hell was he ? It was obvious Break could not do his hairs alone. Damn it.

After waiting a little while he began loosing hope and that's when Reim finally came back from wherever he decided to disappear. Not looking particularly disturbed, by the looks of it. Break quickly pulled him into the room, feeling relieved. And a bit annoyed too. _Dear lord, he was surrounded by idiots_.

— You looked stressed, Xerx'. Is everything alright ?

— Of course. Elliot is dead, he bluntly said. I killed a Baskerville. I'm not only the most powerful bust also the most hated member of Pandora. Everything is perfectly fine, I even wonder why should we wear black, he sarcastically added.

Okay. He was on the verge of hysterics. Looks like he could not get over yet. He will never be able to. He hid his face in his hands for few seconds, taking few deep breaths to calm down. No way he could break down now. Reim did not mind. He understood, somehow. Break apologized then goes to sat in front of his mirror. Forced to face his reflection.

Hey... in the end, black looked good on him too. Interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was a bit less saddening. (Seriously, we are almost speaking of funerals here.)<strong>

**Yes but. I got what I meant. ovo**


	3. It never rains but pours

**Oh, you're still there ?**

**Here is the last part of my story. I know there are still some stuff to settle but it was not supposed to have a defined ending either. Being honest, I can't write long fictions. Three chapters are great already. :out:**

**I'll see later if adding one/two more chapters is possible but to me, this story is quite good as it is now. We'll see ~**

**Disclaimer : *singsongs* Pandora Hearts is not mine, which includes all the characters and universe.. I wonder is Jun is possessive to the point this also includes the carriage. :headshot:**

**-insert the usual warnings here-**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Everyone was gone already. But the two of them. Break did not wanted to leave just yet. Though those clothes were ridiculously hot for the weather. Nope. It felt like giving up on Elliot, finally. The sun was so bright.. and it's light will never touch the heir's skin again. Oh godness.<p>

The place was quiet, maybe a bit too quiet. He perfectly remember how impulsive the blue-eyed male was. This whole world was going nuts. In his mind, it was obvious he was supposed to die first. Alone. Not being saved by that moron. He died because he could not stand hurting Break. He rather preferred _dying_. Once again, Break feels surprised by his willpower. Even if he remained alive, he could have been badly hurt while Zwei pulled the strings.

— We'll come back another day, if you want to, Reim quietly said.

Break did not replied. He just wanted some more time. But.. Ojou-sama was waiting. He was looking forward reuniting with his bed. Maybe that if he was lucky enough, he could turn into a pillow and cuddle himself. He reluctantly turned away from the grave, biding the boy a last farewell. Shivering slightly because of how cold he felt now. This story abruptly ended. The last chapters of his own were still to write.

— Sorry. Let's go then.

Reim nodded and began walking towards the carriage. Break knew they will not come back here. Vanessa hardly agreed with his presence today. She will never allow him to visit that place, not now nor in a million years. He was a murederer. Since centuries. But.. he never wanted to kill Elliot. He willingly got rid of Noise. Giving it a second thought, that was stupid. But he could not just let her go. Now.. he was in real troubles. He had always been but it have gotten worse. The Baskervilles would react, take that as a direct attack from Pandora. Even if they did not cared about Zwei herself but her Chain. Break gave them a great pretext.

Hours passed by and he could finally let himself fall onto his bed again. It had been tiring. He felt heavy as hell. He stood up after few minutes to quickly undress himself and change into his casual purple outfit (black may suit him but he hated that color) then walked to the kitchen. Cake was more than needed. Any kind of pastry would do. The servants somehow vanished as they noticed he was sulking.

Yeah, we can say he was not in a good mood.

When Reim finally finished fullfilling his duties, he joined him and found two empty plates on the table. Whoops. Seems like the Hatter was close from depression.

— You should not eat that much, the bespectacled man said with a quiet sigh. You may get sick.

Break raised an eyebrow. Sugar was the less harmful thing he knew about. Therefore, he decided to casually ignore the advice by taking another cookie, making weird signs for telling Reim to take a seat without actually saying a word. Still not noticing all the stuff he held against his chest.

— By the way, here are your reports. Feel free to add some notes, if you want to..

Saying so, he placed the impressive amount of papers on the table. If Break could raise his eyebrow one more time, he would. Since when did he had so much things to do ? More importantly, did Reim seriously worked today, after attending the heir's funerals ? Something was still going terribly wrong here. Totally nonsense, he thought. Or he just missed something, seemingly a bad habit of his he ever knew about until that day.

— We were all supposed to have the whole day off, he noticed. What does this means ?

— Unplanned troubles, Reim professionally replied while adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. It seems like there was another witness. Police is warned already. Pandora have to cover-up all of what happened before it creates a scandal.

Break just gave up on raising eyebrows and let his head fall on the table. He was so done with everything right now. This was a neverending nightmare. Couldn't Reim look.. concerned ? Or was he the only one that felt so much sorrow ? At least he did not felt like crying anymore. The wound was not healing, it was just getting numb. Everything was fine with him as long as it stops hurting.

— The hell, he mumbled.

There was a lot of things he have not seen. Was his sight getting worse or..

Anyway. Even if he could defend himself on Elliot's case, it was obvious he killed Noise. Maybe he'll just end up with death sentence too. Assuming they would find him first, huh. The white-haired knight. If he showed up around that witness, he was screwed. He did not knew someone able not to recognize him. He felt like Reim was about to say something else. No, he was not ready for this.

— If you have another great new like the one you just told me, keep it for yourself. As a reward, I'll let you have that.

He let the cookie fall in the plate. Not even willing to eat more. Even sugar felt bitter. Crap. He wondered how could he deal with his life now. Multiple thoughts were ran through his mind. Elliot died but the world kept spinning. He should not care that much.

But he did not wanted to think that one day, people will wake up and live their lives, forgetting about the blue-eyed male. That he will. This was meant to happen though. And he was supposed to forget quicker than the others. Fighting fate was.. pointless.

— I am really sorry, Reim slowly said. But he is gone now. I do not say we have to forget but life continues. Keep that in mind.

He did not knew exactly how deep was their bond and it seems he'll never know, unless Break decides to tell him about. One day. Later, maybe. Or just never. But they were closer than he thought they would be, he thought. Basing himself on the albino's behavior, indeed.

— I don't want to speak about it.

Why. Just what in the world made him create that strange bond with Elliot. Now that he knows all those little details about him, it feels like he will hardly ever be able to get over his death. His pride, his manners, his bravery, his scent. Sneaking in the manor at random times to scare him. Then somehow pull him into cuddling. All those things he wanted to learn about the heir that he could not. That's the kind of things he already miss.

Fencing with him. Beating him up, being surprised how he won't give up. His skills were improving. He could have turned into a great swordsman as he grew up. No one will ever know. There were still so much things he had to discover. Lovers to kiss, friends to become.

— I understand.

After that, silence flew over the room. Thinking was a kind of therapy. But the sorrow remained. Break knows. You never really forget about the death people. You just.. hold on. Living your life in one hand, not letting them fall into oblivion with the other. Each time, it hurts the same way. And it also slowly heals the same way.  
>But he is getting old. Mad Hatter strength is consuming himself from the inside. And suddenly, he wonders.<p>

He wonders if he will have enough time to heal this wound too.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I'm not even sorry. And do not worry about my lack of feels, I felt weird while writing that too. As I already said, Pandora Hearts have <em>that <em>influence on the readers who have enough misfortune to have a writer side.**

**Well, here our common roads ends. I said it to the beginning, now I'll say it at the end too.. leave a review, maybe ? Saying what could mprove my writing or.. just that you liked it -or not- ! It's always good to receive some comments.**

**Have a great day/evening/night ! (How, I messed it up with the feels ? Nununu. Troussolo don't agree.)**

* * *

><p><em>"He took the vorpal sword in hand:<em>

_And later,_

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead and with it's head_

_He went galumphing back."_

(Lewis Carroll - Jabberwocky)


End file.
